gleefanfictionsomethingnewandsoultalentfandomcom-20200213-history
Jonas Hart
Jonas Hart is one of the four main characters in Glee Fan-Fiction: Something New', ''along with Jade Rivers, Caylex Grace, and Audrey Hantz. He is blind, and has been ever since birth. He's also directed to the Artie Abrams of the group because of his disability, but yet, isn't so outgoing or loud as Artie sometimes maybe. In Season 1, it is revealed that Jonas has a crush on Jade, but to make her jealous, Audrey tells him to sleep with her to make her more jealous, yet no signs of jealousy seep through. In I'm Screwed, Audrey reveals that she's pregnant and Jonas is the father. Even though Audrey's having his child, he still goes out with Jade. He seems to have feelings for Jade and Audrey, even when Jade and him break up. Personality Jonas is not the bubbly type of person. He's more sensitive and secretive about his life, in worry of pushing people away. Jonas is more of a loner, the only friend he had before Glee Club was Kenny Peterson. Jonas isn't a leader, he's more of a follower, which makes him a lot more shy. Because of his blindness, Jonas has never fit in. There was always someone whispering behind his back or making fun of him. As the Seasons pass, Jonas has become more optimistic and open about himself. It might be because he feels like he actually belongs in the world. Jonas sees life differently now. He knows that nothing is perfect and nothing will be. You've still got you're youth, so take advantage of it and live life at its fullest. History/Back Story Jonas Kyle Hart was born in 1996, which makes him sixteen, to Ken and Mary Hart (revealed in Love You to the Moon and Back). He was born--differently--blind (so has no use for the sunglasses), which has not yet been proven to be generic, being Jonas's younger cousin, Austynn Bledsoe is the only other family member blind. Jonas grew up with everything a child could need, a house, food, and loving and caring parents. They didn't mind Jonas was blind, and the Hart's tried to give Jonas a good education, so they enrolled him in a special school for the blind. Jonas hated it there even though he was around six at the time. Ken wanted to pull Jonas out of the school and send him to a regular school with regular kids, but Mary just wanted Jonas to be the smart kid she'd always dreamed of. Ken and Mary fought over it, while Jonas had no say in it. After the fight about school, Ken and Mary got into a lot more fights. And one day, Mary just left Ken and Jonas. Jonas was without a mother and Ken was without a wife--who didn't even file for divorce. Ken then went into a deep depression when Jonas was only eight. Jonas had to quickly learn how to do things on his own--blind--which made it all the more hard. Jonas had become very independant and has developed a remarkable memory, which is the reason Jonas does't use a walking stick. When Jonas got to middle school, he started following his own rules and payed for his own things--which is when Jonas met Kenny Peterson, another outcast. Kenny played a big role in Jonas's life. Kenny was the one to help Jonas get back up and keep fighting. Basically, Jonas's life had turned around once he met Jade. It was all the crap he'd been through was worth it. Songs ''Solos in Season 1 *''Stay Beautiful in ''Taylor Swift Tribute ''Solos in Season 2'' *''Adele episode songs are being questioned and rethought'' 'Solos in Season 3 *''Take to the Sky in ''Sorry to See You Go *''Thinking of You in ''Katy Perry *''Dream a Little Dream of Me in ''Solos *''A Thousand Years in ''Without You *''Marry You'' in Love You to the Moon and Back ''(with the New Direction s boys) *Songbird in ''Wait for the Answer Forever ''Duets in Season 1'' *''Don't You Want Me? in ''When Valentine's Rolled Around ''with ''Jade Rivers ''Duets in Season 2'' *''Landslide in ''Contest of the Best ''with ''Audrey Hantz *''Adele episode songs are being questioned and rethought'' ''Duets in Season 3'' *None Relationships ''Jade Rivers ''Click here for more information about Hivers Hivers--or J Squared--is the name for the Jonas-Jade relationship. In Old New Directions, Kenny and Jonas discuss Jade and you learn that Jonas has a crush on her. In I'm Screwed, after Caylex Grace broke up with Audrey Hantz, Audrey convinced Jonas to sleep with her to make Jade and Caylex Grace jealous, which resaults in Audrey getting pregnant. In Happy or Now, It's a New Year, Jonas asks Jade on a date even though Audrey's the mother of his unborn son or daughter. In Once In a Lifetime Chance, Jonas tells Jade that he's never had a true kiss, so Jade kisses him even though they're both seeing someone else and Caylex witnessed it. Throughout the seasons, the two become and stay, close friends. ''Audrey Hantz ''Click here for more information about Jodrey Jodrey is the romantic relationship between Jonas Hart and Audrey Hantz. At the beginning of the Season, Audrey counted Jonas like he was 1/2 a person until Audrey and Caylex Grace break up. Audrey finds out Jonas has a crush on Jade and gets Jonas to sleep with him to make Jade and Caylex jealous, but only gets them into more trouble--Audrey gets pregnant. Throughout most of Season 1 and 2, Jonas and Audrey have a weird on-off relationship, which just hurts Jonas more. In Season 3 near the end, Jonas proposes to Audrey and she says yes. They get married in Goodbye for Now and a Jodrey Wedding, whereas no one really tries to stop the couple. Apperance Jonas is a sophomore at William McKinley High School which makes him 16. He has that quality that makes him look always sleepy and in the beginning he wore a lot of hoodies to shade his "golden" hair color. Jonas has blind green eyes that--most of the time--arn't hidden by sunglasses, but when they are, the glasses are mostly cool and dark. Jonas doesn't use a walking stick due to his remarkable memory. He wears up to date clothing to try to fit in. Category:Characters in Something New Category:New Directions members Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Relatives to main characters Category:Disabled characters